1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary switches and particularly to rotary switches that can be remotely, as well as manually, set and reset.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
When a student uses system test equipment (STE), the trainer must typically reset all of the rotary switches in that test equipment to a normal operating position on the simulated equipment prior to allowing the trainee to begin his or her testing Existing equipment allows detection of the switch position. However, they cannot automatically and remotely be set or reset to the desired initial position. The prior art does not contain an apparatus for automatically presetting the rotary switch position.